Family Love Is Limitless
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sequel to guestsurprise's "Enough Love For Everyone". :) Rachel, Shelby, and the To'Kustars prove to Zambanza, Madison, and Maxine that all the children at the mansion are loved equally. :)


**The long-awaited sequel to "Enough Love For Everyone" written by guestsurprise. Sorry it took me so long to get to this one. Work, life, and other things came up. **

**Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Zambanza, Maxine, and Madison belong to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel, Shelby, Heaven, and Angel.**

* * *

**Family Love Is Limitless**

Zambanza saw that she was currently in a pickle. Rachel was climbing up and almost up where she was while the To'Kustars were still trying to find her. She pulled out her wand to try a disappearing trick again.

"Oh no, you don't!" Rachel said, jumping up and landing on the tree branch the clown girl was on. The branch shook and the girl quickly put her arms out to keep her balance.

That was the opening the young woman needed and she took two quick steps forward and scooped Zambanza up in her arms, gently taking the wand out of her hand and hiding it behind her. "Hold on tight," she said to the child.

The clown girl's eyes grew wide. "Are you nuts?!" She asked, knowing what her aunt was about to do.

Rachel just grinned and started leaning backwards. "Heads up, guys!" She called as she let herself fall with her niece in her arms.

Zambanza was panicking as she didn't have her wand to prevent a nasty fall, but suddenly they landed much sooner than she thought they would have and it suddenly became dark. She looked up to see they were in some sort of trap and Rachel grinned. "Great catch, bro," she said.

They were lowered and the 'trap' opened to reveal it was Ultimate Way Big's hands and he gazed at them in worry. "Are you two alright?" He asked.

Rachel nodded. "We're good," she said, smiling at them. "I knew you'd catch us."

Zambanza tried to squirm out of the young woman's arms, but she only felt the arms tighten a bit more, not enough to hurt, but enough to keep her from escaping. Rachel looked at her. "Come on, kiddo. You haven't really met your giant uncles, aunt, and cousin yet," she said, standing up in the giant hand and picking up the girl.

"I would like to properly meet her," Heaven said. "She must have accidentally landed on Angel."

"No doubt," Way Big said.

Ultimate Way Big gently set the two down on the bed and Rachel noted Zambanza was clinging to her and seeming to be searching for her wand. "Not this time, kiddo," she said. "I asked Alien X to hold onto your wand for a bit."

The clown girl didn't look too happy at that, but then giggled when she felt fingers tickling her side. "Oh, she's ticklish?" Ultimate Way Big asked.

"Big time," Rachel said with a grin. "You guys want to get her?"

Grinning, the three giants sat on the bed and adjusted their sizes to be human-sized, though taller than Rachel. Zambanza's jaw dropped in shock at seeing that before she felt her aunt gently grab her arms and gently pin them over her head as she was gently pinned down on her back. "Let me at that cute, little tummy," Way Big said with a mischievous grin.

"I'll get her ears and neck," Heaven said.

"Her knees and feet are mine," Ultimate Way Big said.

Zambanza squirmed to get away, but the three pounced, wiggling their fingers into her stomach, ears, neck, knees, and feet, making her squeal.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOHOHOHOHO!" She pleaded. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOT FAIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIR!"

"Oh?" Way Big asked with a chuckle. "Alright, how about this?"

He lifted up her shirt just a little to expose her stomach and took a deep breath, blowing a big raspberry right onto her belly button, making the child let out a louder squeal of laughter. "Oh, that tummy is just right for a tickle monster's snack!" The red-and-white male alien cooed as he began playfully munching her stomach, being very gentle. Which meant more tickles for the clown girl.

Ultimate Way Big chuckled as he tickled Zambanza's feet with a feather, noticing how she couldn't seem to stand that. "Well, well, she's not only cute, but very ticklish," he said with a chuckle.

"She's definitely one of our nieces," Heaven said, blowing a raspberry into the young girl's neck while tickling her ears, making the girl try to scrunch up her neck to stop the tickles, but that didn't help as she was giggling up a storm, her face getting red, which the female To'Kustar noticed. "Brothers, let's give her a breather."

They nodded, pausing the tickle torture, watching as the clown girl tried to catch her breath. Heaven then grew to her normal size and went over to Angel, who had been watching curiously from her crib. Picking up the baby, Heaven set her daughter down on the bed and adjusted the settings on the young one's bracelet, making her daughter shrink down to the size of a one-year-old child. Angel giggled before seeing Zambanza and cocking her head to the side. Rachel smiled at seeing this.

"It's okay, Angel," she cooed. "This is Zambanza. She's one of your cousins."

Hearing the reassuring tone of voice, Angel deemed that Zambanza was okay to approach and went to stand up, but almost fell backwards on the bed. Way Big caught her quickly, smiling and bringing her over to the clown girl, who stiffened a little at this, but Rachel helped her sit up, holding her in her lap. "It's okay," she said to the young girl.

Heaven readjusted her size after sitting back down on the bed and now approached them, watching as Angel stopped for a moment and looked at Zambanza before smiling and hugging her. The clown girl gasped and stiffened again, surprised. Rachel smiled. "Angel can tell if someone is good or not," she said. "And it looks like she forgives you for startling her earlier."

Zambanza looked up at her before looking at the To'Kustars, who smiled. "And we forgive you as well," Ultimate Way Big said. "Can you forgive us for jumping to conclusions?"

The clown girl bit her lip, one arm unconsciously hugging Angel as she fell into thought before deciding that if they could forgive her, then it was only fair she do the same. She nodded. "Okay," she said. "And...I'm sorry."

The three gathered around and hugged her, surprising her as she wasn't expecting that. "So you're our little niece who can do magic," Way Big said with a smile. "We've heard so much about you from your parents."

Zambanza began slowly relaxing until she looked up at Rachel, who was smiling. "Don't think I've forgotten what started this all in the first place," she said. "In fact, Shelby and the twins should be down here in a moment."

No sooner had she said that, the two girls and their mother landed on the large bed with the girls giggling up a storm and Shelby laughing too. "Well, that is quite a ride," she said.

Maxine and Madison suddenly felt arms scoop them up and saw they were trapped by Way Big and Ultimate Way Big. "So you two are the ones that own the house just across the meadow, hmm?" Way Big asked. "We've often seen it when we patrol."

Madison was surprised, but Maxine gasped before looking curious. "Wait, I thought To'Kustars were giants," she said.

"We are," Heaven said with a giggle before standing up and adjusting her size to her normal size. Way Big nodded.

"We use special tech to allow us to adjust our sizes so that we can join the family upstairs or capture little ones in need of a tickle torture," he said, tickling Madison's stomach and making her squeal with giggles.

Ultimate Way Big grinned at Maxine. "Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed, tickling her neck and making her giggle, but her laughter burst out of her when he blew a raspberry into her neck.

The merriment went on for a bit until the two let the girls up and Heaven, who was back to human size, scooped the twins and Zambanza up into her arms, smiling. "I never would have dreamed that I'd one day not only find my brothers, but that I'd have many nieces and nephews to love as well," she said, nuzzling their noses with her own, which made them giggle before Maxine grew curious.

"But you love your daughter more than your nieces, right?" She asked.

Heaven shook her head. "I love you all equally," she said. "Because family love is limitless, no matter what bond we all share."

"She's right," Shelby said as she picked up Angel, who giggled and hugged her. "We don't play favorites here because that would be unfair to everyone."

"And we care about being fair to all of you children and our family," Rachel said. "So we love all of you equally and we worry about you all too when trouble arises, because we don't want any of you getting hurt."

The three girls were unsure about that, but then felt Heaven start tickling them and they laughed. "Looks like we need to tickle you three to convince you," she said. "Brothers, Rachel, Shelby, help me out with these three?"

"Oh, you bet," Shelby said.

The three girls laughed heartily as the five adults tickled them playfully while Angel watched and giggled too. After a bit, the girls felt the tickle torture stop and looked up at the adults, who were smiling warmly.

"Do you believe us now?" Rachel asked gently.

The twins nodded and Zambanza bit her lip, but nodded as well, feeling Way Big hug her a moment later.

"We love each of you equally. Never forget that," he said with a smile.

The three girls nodded again while hugging the adults, seeing that family love truly is limitless, especially when you had mothers, aunts, and uncles who loved you unconditionally.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames! **

**GoldGuardian2418 **


End file.
